


Mint Chocolate Kisses

by Vixenfur



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Oofuri Secret Santa, Oofuri Secret Santa 2018, oofuri xmas 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenfur/pseuds/Vixenfur
Summary: Hanai tries to make the best dessert to surprise his lover after an unfortunate Christmas day filled with work, but things don't go quite as planned. Or so he thought.For @KayKayTwilie for the Oofuri Secret Santa / XMas Exchange of 2018!





	Mint Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayKayTwilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKayTwilie/gifts).



This… was not working out well at all.

Hanai stared miserably down at what was supposed to be a pan of creamy, delectable fudge… except it was anything  _ but _ creamy. He swore he did everything in the recipe-- in fact, he even added more milk than he thought was necessary, since the amount on the box seemed way too little… and yet, the fudge was dry as could be.

Tentatively, Hanai raised a finger and tapped it against the surface of the fudge batter. It made an audible sound as if he was tapping a tabletop. Hanai grimaced-- there were enough cracks over the surface to make it look like dry dirt. He knew that even if he set it in the fridge to cool for two hours, like the instructions said, it would just look the same as it did now… except it would be cold.

Great. Hanai sighed in defeat as he lowered the wooden spoon he used to mix the batter. Hanai made the fudge perfectly last year, and Tajima had been chattering about wanting it again all year… and now Hanai had messed it up during his one chance. How could he call himself a good boyfriend if he couldn’t even do this correctly?

Hanai scratched his head as he looked down at his failed creations. The cookies were slightly raw on the inside but he was afraid of overcooking them now. The pie was in the oven and hopefully not about to burn anytime soon. It seemed that the only thing Hanai had done correctly was decorate their apartment sufficiently.

But who cared about what it looked like if he couldn’t make the delicious desserts he made perfectly last year? He knew Tajima thought with his stomach, and so it was embarrassing to let him down this way. Hanai wondered if he should go buy backups from the convenience store, but he doubted that they would even be open this late on a holiday evening.

“Ugh… what do I do…?” Hanai groaned to himself as he slumped against the counter. He was going to surprise Tajima as soon as he came home, but at this rate, all he would do was surprise him with how horrific the results of his baking were.

For a second, he debated calling Abe or someone who knew how to cook properly for help… but he figured they would all be busy with their respective families and partners at this time. It would be pretty rude to ask for so much this late in the evening.

Dreadfully, Hanai looked at the clock and knew he only had an hour left to figure this out. What the hell was he going to do…?

Hanai suddenly straightened up with a huff. He couldn’t wait around here forever, sulking about his failed creations. He had to do something and he knew some stores still had to be open for pitiful people like himself. He would, at the very least, find the most delectable chocolates and brownies he could spot. Even if they weren’t homemade, they’d still be good enough. Perhaps while he was out, he could go the extra mile and get yet another gift for Tajima as an apology.

Determined, Hanai grabbed his scarf and mittens and headed out the door.

 

-

 

Hanai severely underestimated how chaotic the store would be the night of Christmas Eve. He was a fool for assuming people would be with their families, inside and cozy. They were all frantically running around and shopping last minute, just like him.

Hanai apologized over and over as he shoved his way between crowds, desperate to get to the sweets in the shop. If he could just get the things that Tajima always loved to snack on… it would be great!

But when Hanai finally stumbled to the corner of the store he was trying to reach, he gaped at the sight before him.

There was nearly  _ nothing _ left.

The signs and labels were pushed over onto the floor. A few dented boxes remained untouched and ignored. All that remained were the flavors of chocolate that nearly no one enjoyed.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me…” Hanai muttered to himself defeatedly. He stepped gingerly over to the display stand and picked up the last package of frosted cookies that remained. Half of them were crushed due to some handling accident, hence why they were the only ones left. They looked horrible but likely tasted just fine.

Hanai sighed as his fingers dented the plastic casing slightly. He didn’t know if this would be good enough. Would it be rude of him to get Tajima these damaged cookies…? It was far from perfect, but perhaps it was better than nothing at all… he pursed his lips as he fought with himself. Maybe he should check the ice cream aisle first, since they might still have Tajima’s favorite flavors.

Hanai would be amazed if the seasonal exclusive flavors were still there. He held onto the crumbled cookies as he squeezed his way to the freezer aisle, where all sorts of people were frantically grabbing the last cartons of their favorite ice creams before they were all gone. Hanai braced himself before diving into the fight, and he made a beeline to the mint chocolate chip carton that was stashed inside.

It was the last one. Hanai realized that if he served the cookies with the ice cream and a dash of whipped cream, it would look amazing compared to his pathetic dry fudge disaster. He made it to the door, and just as he reached inside, another person’s arm shot out to grab the ice cream.

An all-too-familiar voice yelled out, “Excuse me! Thank you!” as the ice cream was pulled away. Gaping, Hanai turned and stared as Tajima himself took the carton from the freezer.

“Oh,” Tajima said as he froze, then grinned widely at Hanai. “I thought you were at home. What are you doing here?”

“Ah, me!?” Hanai blurted out, feeling his face flush with embarrassment. He can’t believe he was caught at the store… by Tajima, of all people! “I, I was just, uh… getting some last minute things… for tonight.”

“Uh huh…” Tajima studied his face curiously. “Why do you only have sweets? I thought you were making fudge.”

Hanai laughed nervously as he looked aside. “About that…”

Tajima cocked his head to the side. “Did you burn it?”

“No!” Hanai waved his free arm about. “I’m not  _ that _ much of a disaster!”

Tajima’s smile twitched for a second before he finally snatched the ice cream to himself, since Hanai was still reaching out for it. Hanai looked down and noticed a larger bag on Tajima’s arm, and he parted his lips to ask what it was… except, Tajima was faster, and his words came out rapidly. “Well, don’t worry about it! Actually, I forgot to get something super important in the next aisle, so I’ll see you later!”

“Huh?” Hanai stammered as Tajima bolted to his feet, then took off in an instant. “Wait, I need…” Defeated, Hanai trailed off as he watched Tajima disappear. At least they’d have the ice cream in the house, but there went Hanai’s plan of fixing up a pretty-looking dessert for his partner and surprising him as he came home. He never expected Tajima to run into him at the store like this, and considering Hanai’s evasive excuse about the ice cream, Tajima figured out what was going on almost instantly.

He really couldn’t hide anything from Tajima… and while it was nice sometimes to have a lover that knew him like the back of his own hand, it was not the best when he was trying to surprise him.

Now that he couldn’t go through with the ice cream and cookies idea, Hanai abandoned the crushed cookies and left the store. He would just have to think of something else.  
  


-

 

An hour of strenuous searching later, Hanai finally settled on something and came home with a gift bag in hand. It wasn’t what he had in mind, but it was better than giving Tajima some dry, cracked fudge or crumbled cookies. Sure enough, when he entered the apartment, the lights were on and Tajima was humming Christmas tunes from the kitchen.

“Hanai!” He poked his head out from around the corner, a bright smile on his face as he saw his lover. “Come in, I have a surprise for you!”

“You do…?” Hanai furrowed his brows as he kicked off his boots and unzipped his jacket. Now he was very curious, considering the fact that Hanai was planning to surprise Tajima, not the other way around. He stepped into the kitchen, about to ask what it was, when his eyes settled on their tiny dining table and his jaw dropped.

There was a cake on the table with a big baseball made of frosting painted across the surface. Right beside it were scoops of mint chocolate chip ice cream, with swirls of whipped cream and cookies to decorate. It looked perfect, and Tajima grinned widely as he placed his hands on his hips.

“Ta-da!” Tajima presented. “Vanilla cake, homemade, with a layer of chocolate frosting and a baseball made by yours truly. Oh, and on the sides are your favorites-- mint chocolate chip ice cream and sugar cookies!”

That’s right… mint chocolate chip was his favorite, and that was only because he ate it all the time with Tajima. It had become his favorite ever since their relationship was just beginning, way back in high school. Hanai didn’t know what to say. He slowly set the gift bag down as his cheeks flushed and he looked to Tajima guiltily.

“You know, I was going to make your favorite fudge, and somehow I messed it up…” Hanai explained regretfully. “And so I went to the store to get your favorite sweets to make up for it… and yet you still beat me to it.”

“You’ve been tired lately,” Tajima pointed out, “and stressed. It was written all over your face this morning that you were going to mess up today, and so I went to Ren’s place and made this cake with him since I knew he was making cake for his family party tomorrow as well. I lied about having work today.”

Hanai could hardly believe what he was hearing. “So you’re not disappointed about the fudge…?”

“We can make it for New Year’s!” Tajima reasoned with a nod. “Together, so you don’t screw up the measurements. But come on, sit down, the ice cream is gonna melt if we stand around here much longer.”

Hanai knew that, but he shook his head and stepped forward to pull Tajima into a tight hug. His heart was warming and beating rapidly, for he was so damn grateful that Tajima had everything together all along.

“You’re the best, you know that?” Hanai murmured softly, his breath brushing against Tajima’s hair. His shorter partner leaned up on his tiptoes to hug him back properly, and a light laugh escaped his lips.

“I thought we used to argue about who was the best,” Tajima teased, and he leaned back to look up into Hanai’s eyes. “But I mean it, you know. The ice cream is gonna--”

Hanai silenced him with a sudden, affectionate kiss, and Tajima froze up for a moment. He eventually gave in, closing his eyes to kiss Hanai back appreciatively, and his fingers brushed against the hairs at the nape of Hanai’s neck. Though as soon as they parted, Tajima cleverly slipped out of Hanai’s arms and grabbed his wrist.

“Hey, you know, if you waited another minute, I would have tasted like mint chocolate,” Tajima teased, and Hanai held back a laugh as he was forced to take a seat. Tajima winked at him as he served a slice of cake with a hearty helping of ice cream and a couple cookies.

“I got this because I thought you’d be disappointed,” Hanai said, pushing the gift bag across the table. “But I guess I was wrong. Now you just get an extra gift.”

“Yes!” Tajima said as he tossed the tissue paper over his shoulder, eagerly looking inside. He beamed as he pulled out a new, red tie with a pattern of baseballs printed all over it. “I’m so wearing this to work every day.”

“N-Not every day,” Hanai laughed as his cheeks warmed. Tajima seemed really happy, with his brown eyes twinkling as he looked at the tie. Before he sat down, he leaned over the table to press a quick kiss to Hanai’s lips.

“Thanks!” Tajima said loudly, then plopped back down as if he had done nothing at all. “Now, let’s eat!”

Hanai snorted softly with laughter, then looked down at the cake with a warmth stirring in his chest. What he thought would be a disastrous Christmas Eve ended up being peaceful and enjoyable, and it was all thanks to his unpredictable, spunky boyfriend sitting right across the table.

Of course, what followed during their meal was a footsie competition, which resulted in Hanai falling off his chair and getting a huge bruise on his back… but just about everything else was as perfect as it could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thanks for reading! This is a gift to @KayKayTwilie for the [Oofuri XMas Exchange](http://oofurixmas.tumblr.com) this year! I hope you liked the fluffy Christmas silliness between these two. I've never written them before so I admit I was a little nervous, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways! ;u; And to anyone else reading this, thanks so much!! :)
> 
> Happy Holidays!! :D
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Check out my twitter for updates on fic status, to see my daily musings and more!](https://twitter.com/vixenfur)


End file.
